


Sam is depressed!

by SophieLight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Gen, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieLight/pseuds/SophieLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sam is depressed because of some stuff and dean talks to him about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam is depressed!

Sam was on the bed, crying, knees clutched to his chest. It had started yesterday morning when he got into a fight with his dad again. It was also because he was the new kid again and he had almost forgot how that felt like.

The door opened and Dean came in "Heya Sammy!" "Hi Dean" Sam answered trying to sound normal while he wiped the tears of his face. Dean wasn't easy to trick thought, he immediately noticed that something was wrong. "You're crying." "No I'm not!" "Whats wrong?" "Nothing." He turned around so Dean wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. Dean sat down beside him on the bed. "Come on, whats wrong?" "It's nothing." "Come on Sammy, it's obliviously a little more than nothing." "I'm just tired of always being the new kid, always being the freak." "Oh I get that, but it isn't just that, is it?" "No, I got mad at some kid at school..." "You hit him?" "Yeah, and now the whole school knows I'm a freak." "Oh, well were out of here in a few weaks, so just hang in there, okay?" "Right..." "Want some food?" "Yeah, that would be great thanks." "what do you want?" "It doesn't matter." "Ok." Dean went into the kitchen to get some food and Sam waited on the bed.

Dean came out with two plates of macaroni and cheese and handed him one. "Thanks, Dean." "You okay now Sammy?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "You know i could get you some help for this." "For what?" "Your depression." "I'm not depressed!" "Yeah, you are and you should talk to someone about it." "I'm talking to you, aren't I?" "You know what I mean." "It's not that bad, I can handle it." "No, you can't but you wont seek help either, will you?" "no."


End file.
